muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Homura Manami
Side heroine in KimiNozo. A nurse with some fucked up fetishes. Appears briefly in Alternative. Also known as the Green Devil for reasons. History Homura went to the same school as Takayuki and developed feelings for him there. Kimi ga Nozomu Eien She works as a nurse at the hospital Haruka is staying at and met Takatuki there. After the reunion they get back in touch in her route and Homura stops by the Sky Temple for coffee just to see him. Eventually Takayuki abandons common sense and takers her home to have sex with despite being with Mitsuki (3rd girl's the charm, right?) and begins to have a double affair with her. Of course Mistuki is smart enough to catch on that something's up, and before she can confront her boyfriend our hero decides to dump her at a certain tree on top of a hill. So everything goes fine, right? Of course it doesn't, this is an Age game. Homura let's out the most disturbing scream I have ever heard in a VN and everything goes downhill from here. Things start getting weird when Takayuki realizes that someone is doing his laundry and cleaning his house when he isn't home. It turns out that Homura has made a copy of his house key and is doing housework for him, what a nice girl. However he can't get a straight answer from her and only receives bizarre cryptic messages as a response. When he goes to confront the green devil at her house (smart move) about what's going on she knocks him out and locks him up in her basement. During his first few days there Homura goes and terminates Takayuki's lease and takes all of his money making sure he has no where to run. She also tells all of his friends and family that he is leaving them and giving up everything he has so he can be with her. I'm not sure how she got away with all of this and was able to convince everyone so easily. Takayuki eventually escapes and tries to reach out to Mitsuki and Shinji only to have the latter beat him to a pulp and the former leaving him as he's too much trouble. With no where to go and no one to turn to he returns back to Homura's where she greets him with a warm welcome and a full bladder. I don't think I need to say anymore about that. Homura mindbreaks Takayuki in acting like a little girl who she rapes with a strap-on constantly while dressing him up in girl's clothes. Apparenty she has a thing for traumatized men. Oh, and she also acts like his mother and Takayuki is her daughter as if this wasn't screwed up enough. The route ends with her giving Takayuki SRS (sex reassignment surgery) and breast implants so he can be closer to her as her daughter. Yep. Alternative Homura is only seen once as the nurse treating Takeru Shirogane after the traumatic death of Marimo. She most likely got off to Takeru's suffering.Category:Characters Category:Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Category:Alternative Category:Haruko Maniax